


What to Say

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [4]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: yyh100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke has something to tell Keiko. Spoilers for the Makai arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yyh100's "Truth" challenge.

Yusuke had to go to Makai. He _had_ to, though he couldn't exactly explain why. _You see, Keiko, I'm going to face that demon who possessed me and interfered in my fight with Sensui._ That'd go over well.

Three years couldn't count as a simple vacation; Yusuke knew it was somewhat cruel to make Keiko wait for him. It was also a bit arrogant to think that he could convince her to do so. But they were still young, would it _really_ be that long...? But what could he tell her?

He settled for the truth. "Keiko, I love you."


End file.
